Known electronic components include an element body having a pair of end surfaces opposing each other and a side surface adjacent to the pair of end surfaces, and an external electrode disposed on at least the end surfaces (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-85280). In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-85280, the external electrode includes a conductive resin layer located on at least the end surface.